


For Noah

by FrozenHearts



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Established Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Friendship, Gen, Glitter, I just really had to write something about Noah after I found out he likes glitter, I keep making myself sad with these, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Noah Czerny & Blue Sargent Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Series, T-Shirts, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue learned soon enough that Noah was a big fan of glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Noah

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt, and I really enjoyed writing it. Noah and Blue are my favorite characters and I really like exploring their friendship. Hope you like it :)
> 
> (Also, I was so happy when I found out Noah liked glitter, because who doesn't like glitter? I just have a lot of feelings about Noah and I also just really like glitter, okay.)

Blue learned soon enough that Noah was a big fan of glitter.

Blue glitter, green glitter, gold and purple and pink. All the colors, and Noah couldn’t seem to get enough. He seemed to revel in the shiny specks as he flicked it at her for what seemed like the third time that day.

“Noah, it’s either you stop turning me into a disco ball and work on the shirts or you disappear until we have to find you again at the next ley line.”

Noah stopped.

“Sorry, Blue,” Noah said softly, sifting his hands through a mountain of orange glitter. It stuck to his clothes, and Blue saw some of it flicker through his fingers. It was odd, seeing a ghost playing with glitter, but Blue figured it should have been expected by now, being who she was. 

Ghosts and glitter should be nothing new. 

Sighing, Blue picked up the shirt she was working on. the material was thin, worn down until she could see the pads of her fingers through the white, almost translucent fabric. It was Noah’s idea, the shirts. 

“What color are we making Ronan’s?” Blue asked, tilting her head as Noah spread the glitter around into one colorful rainbow of a mess. A mess that made Blue remember how they found him; his skull caved in. His body bent at awkward angles. 

Alone.

It made Blue think, as she watched Noah slap his palm into the pile and hold it up, smiling broadly at the sparkly catastrophe, that Noah wanted to make up for having something so dark in his life. He wanted to make up for being found so sad by adding color.

“You look like a five year old with finger-paints,” Blue said honestly, then gestured to the shirt, “What color is Ronan’s shirt?”

Noah puckered his lips, narrowing his eyes at the shirt in Blue’s lap before shrugging with finality, “Pink.”

“Pink?”

“Yeah. And it’s going to say _‘My name is Ronan_ -’“

Blue shook her head, “Depending on how you write that, it might not fit.”

Noah’s smile seemed to widen as he started swirling patterns on his palm, fingers crooked so the glitter fell between his digits. Yellow followed blue, then came green and red, and finally pink and purple.

A colorful mess for a black and white life. For Noah.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Noah said, leaning over to slap a handful of glitter on Blue’s cheek.

Blue stuck her tongue out at him, “Then finish.”

Noah straightened his back, and Blue could see rays of light passing through his shoulders. He was going to disappear soon. He always did. 

“Ronan’s shirt is going to say, this,” Noah cleared his throat, “ _‘My name is Ronan, Ronan Lynch. Adam’s ass I want to pinch.’_ “

Blue nodded, pondering the poem. It was rather juvenile, with basic rhymes and almost no prose. She told him so. Noah responded by blowing a raspberry, flicking glitter at her nose. 

“Ronan might not like that,” Blue said, “Adam either.” She could see it now, Ronan trying hard not to cackle horrendously at Adam’s blushing face. 

Noah didn’t seem to care, “Well I like it. So I’m putting it.”

Blue shrugged, “Suit yourself. I’ll help with the glue part, then?”

Noah nodded, “Yeah.”

Blue reached to her left, where the jars of glitter were now empty and upturned. She pushed them around, the plastic making that annoying grating sound against the concrete, “Did you take the glue?”

“I thought you had it.”

“I don’t.”

Blue sighed. So much for that. Shoulder slumping forward, she watched as Noah abandoned the thought of Ronan’s shirt to continue drawing in the glitter on his hand. Yellow rays were starting to peek through his body more, taking up his neck along with his shoulders, the beginnings of his arms.

“You’re going to disappear before we have a chance to clean this up, huh?” Blue asked, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glare.

“Probably,” said Noah.

Blue sighed, “I guess I’ll see you later then?”

Noah picked his head up, “Your face is blue.”

Blue smirked, but let her hands graze her cheeks. Her fingers came away a sparkly blue, flecks of the stuff under her fingernails. Huh. Looking at Noah, he had gone back to playing with the mound of glitter on his hand, letting it sift through his almost non-existent fingers.

Judging from how his entire upper body was shrouded in light, Blue figured Noah was going to disappear soon. A few seconds, maybe less. He was grabbing the glitter in clumps now, tossing it up in he air, smiling like a boy on his birthday as he tilted his head back, letting the color flash and fall on his face, down his neck. It tangled in his hair and some fell into the corners of his open mouth.

A colorful mess for a black and white life.

A colorful mess for a black and white boy.

To make up for the black and white life the boy had lead, never experiencing what it was to really live. Live with color.

Blue watched a Noah started to fade, giggling at his own antics, laughs simmering with small chokes as he spat out the glitter that had fallen into his mouth. The sunlight coming through Noah’s person was more apparent now, his legs having faded into his abdomen, which in turn faded into his arms until he was but a head with hair attached to a neck that was attached to a pair of shoulders.

Soon the shoulders were gone too. A brisk wind came through, tugging at the ends of Blue’s hair, whispering in her ears. The wind was much like the trees, and even if the wind didn’t speak Latin, Blue could hear the voices being carried as the wind passed.

_It’s time_ , the wind was saying, _it’s time for the black and white boy to go back to his black and white life._

_Go back to the corpse road_ , the wind added with a whistle, _there is no color there, so he shall have none._

Blue watched as Noah slowly melted into the sun, his laughter the last thing she heard once it enveloped him completely. The glitter scattered across the cement, the make-shift mountain sitting where Noah had been mere seconds ago.

Sighing, she collected the plastic buckets and collected as much of the rainbow as she could, glitter sticking to her hands and clothes. A second gust of wind came and she found clumps of red mixing with the blue on her cheeks.

On her way home, Blue made sure to stop by where they had made Noah his grave. She put as much glitter on it as she could. 

A colorful life for the black and white boy.

For Noah.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything, message me over on Tumblr, I go by coloringpencils on there.


End file.
